


Handmade

by malecyday



Series: Malec Drabbles [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, I love this family, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute handmade decorations, if you could call it that, its not obvious, just background angst, you can't handle the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecyday/pseuds/malecyday
Summary: Cute Christmas time with the Lightwood-Bane's with handmade decorations and kisses without mistletoe!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and feeling festive after finishing school for the year! Hope people enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it :) AND MERRY HOLIDAYS!  
> I'm such trash for this family.

“Papa! Papa, look!” Max shrieks as he enters the loft, running through the door past Alec and Rafael to get to Magnus, who is sitting on the couch in the living room, reading one of his many spell books. He puts it aside as he hears them.

The three had gone to the Institute earlier in the morning, as they had every day, for their last day of classes for the year. Maryse had insisted the boys be taught the ways of the Shadow World, and so had organized classes for the both of them in the Institute. Most times after classes, Alec would take them both for some training, and then they would come home, and Magnus would teach Max some basic magic (he was still young, after all). He and Alec are very proud of how fast they are learning.

Now Maryse is allowing them a Christmas break. With Christmas a week away, they are all thankful to have a few days off. Alec would still have to do some night shifts, for Shadowhunters have no days off; but, for tonight, he's free to spend time with his family.

“Papa, look what Aunt Clary helped me make during mundane studies!” Max says, jumping onto his papa’s lap. He isn’t as light as he used to be not too long ago, so Magnus lets out a pained laugh.

“What’s this?” he asks as he takes the small blue object out of his son’s hands. Alec walks over, picking up Rafe on his way and smiling warmly before sitting down next to his husband, Rafe curled up on his lap.

Max jumps up and down excitedly from his seat on Magnus, making Alec laugh when seeing Magnus’ strained face. “It’s a decoration! It’s made of clay and in the shape of my hand a-and it has my name on it and Aunt Clary let me paint it blue, like me! Do you like it, Papa? Rafe made one too!”

“Yeah, but Dad stole it!” Rafe says, sitting up straight on his dad's lap with a frown. Alec grins at him playfully, raising his knees up and down so that Rafe loses his balance and starts grabbing at him to maintain balance.

“Because I liked it too much. I want it for myself,” Alec says, taking the decoration out of his coat pocket. Rafe makes an attempt to grab it, but just falls forward into his dad’s chest. He lets out a grumble.

“But it’s for the tree! You can't have it, Daddy!” Max shrieks from where he has nestled himself between his fathers. Magnus lets out a soft laugh as he runs a hand through his son’s dark blue hair.

“What do you think, Magnus?” Alec asks, turning to his husband with a sly smile. Magnus smiles back before getting up, taking Max in his arms as he does.

“I think we should let everyone see how artistic our sons are. Would you like to put your decorations on the tree, boys?” Alec gets up too, Rafe in his arms, and the two boys cheer enthusiastically in response. They walk over to where the tree is in the far corner of the loft’s living room, Magnus and Alec sharing a happy look on the way over.

Alec sets Rafe down while Magnus lifts Max up to put the ornaments on the tree. Their handmade decorations are really cute, and Magnus knows that they’re something he will keep and cherish forever, and that he’ll always fondly remember the story behind it.

Setting Max down after he requests to look at the presents, Magnus steps away from the kids to stand next to Alec and takes his hand in his own, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. He feels so content and loved in this moment and he doesn't want it to end.

“You okay?” Alec asks, pulling Magnus towards him. There’s concern written in his eyes, making Magnus realize that he had had tears in his eyes while he was thinking. He smiles softly.

“Yes,” Magnus says, truthfully. “I’m just so happy I’ve been blessed with you and Max and Rafe.” Alec looks a little surprised, but composes his face into a loving stare.

“We’ve been blessed,” he tells him. “With them. I love you.”

Magnus doesn’t even realize he’s leaning forward, he just hears himself whisper his love back, and then his lips are on Alec’s for a chaste kiss that lasts about five seconds.

“Ew! Don’t kiss! There’s no kissy leaf anywhere!” Max says, scrunching up his face at his parents. They break apart with a small shared chuckle.

“It’s called mistletoe, Max,” Rafe says, rolling his eyes. Max sticks his tongue out at him.

“No, it’s kissy leaf! Dad and Papa kiss under it all the time!”

“No, Max, it’s-”

“Alright!” Magnus interrupts, taking both boys by the hand and leading them back towards the couch. “Who wants hot chocolate and a Christmas movie?”

And so they all sit down on the couch as a family, wrapped in one big blanket, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying their time of relaxation together.


End file.
